


It's Raining Men

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [48]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is Nice, Kylo the disaster man, M/M, Modern AU, Paramedic Hux, Soft Kylux, and just as enamored as Kylo, eternal dumbassery, firefighter Kylo, he kisses it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Speaking of ideas, Kylo very quickly realises grabbing her like that was a bad one, a very bad one. Just like that a fire is lit in her emerald eyes and the most unholy sound he’s ever heard comes out of her mouth, razor sharp claws scrabbling against his thick gloves as he fights to get a hold of her. He’s not at all pleased with the idea of having to bring this seething ball of fur and hatred close to his face but he can’t exactly just drop her.Yanking her over he holds her firmly against his chest, claws digging into him while her little feet try to find purchase in his skin. He only makes it about halfway down before she wriggles loose, and kicks him in the face on her frantic quest for freedom. Friendly, my ass, Kylo thinks, and the last thing he hears in that split second of dead silence between losing his grip on the ladder and suddenly being airborn is Hux calling out an outraged, “Millie!” Then he’s hitting the ground and getting the wind knocked out of him, barely having enough sense to lift his arms and catch the ladder before it gives him a concussion.Aka: Kylo gets a booboo and Hux kisses it better
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Assorted Kylux [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993903
Comments: 30
Kudos: 126





	It's Raining Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PangolinPirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangolinPirate/gifts).



> Here it is, another fic starring the disaster gays.
> 
> enjoy!

“Hey, Kylo! We’ve got a call for a cat stuck up a tree.” 

What a great way to start the day, another damn cat.

“And why are you telling me, go get it down, that’s a one man job,” Kylo grumbles, not looking up from the sandwich he's busy putting together so he can finally have some fucking breakfast after the housefire that took them most of the night to put out.

“I’m telling you because she belongs to your favourite paramedic that's always patching your unlucky ass up.” Oblivious to Kylo’s glaring Chuck sticks his head in the fridge, coming out with a leftover carton of chinese food from three days ago. “None of us are gonna take it, we’ve got a good game of poker going and I’m winning.”

Kylo won’t lie and say rescuing Hux’s cat isn't a tempting job to take but right now he’s hungry, tired and still smelling like fire. He’d much rather eat and take another nap. And he would if he didn’t know his team inside out by now and knows none of them are going to lift a finger over sitting back and watching him suffer in Hux’s presence. What great friends he has.

At least he can soothe himself with the knowledge that Hux is probably just as tired as he is since he was there at the fire just a few hours ago.

“Fuck!”

From the break room there's a round of laughter and he doesn't need to see them to know they’re laughing at him. “Fuck all of you,” he grumbles as he passes them by, cramming a good portion of his sandwich into his mouth as he goes.

“Don’t come back without a date this weekend,” Paul shouts, earning himself another round of laughter that Kylo tries to drown out by stomping over to the poles, he might as well make it as fun as he can.

Flipping them off he takes the shortcut down to the ground floor, pulling on his boots and trousers in favour of bothering to go find something less cumbersome to wear. He might benefit from the extra protection anyway, cats are assholes. Jumping into their pick-up he brings up the address and sends a prayer to whoever is listening that he doesn’t fall asleep at the wheel; that would suck.

By the time he pulls up to the building in question he’s inhaled the rest of his breakfast and is about as ready as he can be. Hux is standing there in the garden looking as gorgeous as ever, still wearing his uniform like he just got home. As pointless as it is Kylo runs a hand through his hair and checks in the mirror that he doesn't look as shitty as he feels. Raccoon would be a way to describe the look he has going on right now, hair dry and frizzy, and the circles under his eyes deep enough that you could swim in them.  _ How fantastic.  _

Leaving the truck parked by the patch of grass where the tree in question is, Kylo makes his way over to survey the situation. “How long has she been up there?” he asks, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the ginger cat that meows forlornly instead of her owner right next to him.

“She was there when I came home so I couldn’t say.” When Hux speaks Kylo is drawn in like a magnet, turning to look at the paramedic he’s had a massive fucking crush on since they first met and Kylo woke up to a pair of mesmerising, green eyes after getting the shit knocked out of him by a collapsing wall. “She’s never done this before.”

“Alright, let’s get the ladder and get her down.” Maybe after this Hux will look at him as more than just some firefighter prone to bad luck.

Hauling the ladder out of the truck bed Kylo sets it up against the trunk of the tree, shifting it around until he feels it’s stable enough and will put him in reach of the cat. Next come the gloves, just in case, though he’s hardly going to fare well against an enraged cat in just a t-shirt. This is why he’s always getting hurt, he’s sure of it, will he ever change? No.

“How friendly is she and what’s her name?”

“Her name is Millicent, but I call her Millie, and she’s usually very friendly,” Hux calls up at him, arms crossed and chewing on his lip looking like a worried parent.

Sighing, Kylo climbs the rest of the way to her branch, holding out his hand and becoming the cat closer. She meows, giving him distrustful looks. “Come on, baby, let’s get you back down to daddy.”

She’s clearly a pampered cat going by how clean and well cared for her fur is, her belly fat enough that Kylo worries for the strength of the branch and his own arms. Seeming to realise that he’s her ticket down she shakily moves a little closer, Kylo quickly grabbing her by the scruff before she can get any ideas.

Speaking of ideas, Kylo very quickly realises grabbing her like that was a bad one, a  _ very bad one.  _ Just like that a fire is lit in her emerald eyes and the most unholy sound he’s ever heard comes out of her mouth, razor sharp claws scrabbling against his thick gloves as he fights to get a hold of her. He’s not at all pleased with the idea of having to bring this seething ball of fur and hatred close to his face but he can’t exactly just drop her. 

Yanking her over he holds her firmly against his chest, claws digging into him while her little feet try to find purchase in his skin. He only makes it about halfway down before she wriggles loose, and kicks him in the face on her frantic quest for freedom.  _ Friendly, my ass,  _ Kylo thinks, and the last thing he hears in that split second of dead silence between losing his grip on the ladder and suddenly being airborn is Hux calling out an outraged, “Millie!” Then he’s hitting the ground and getting the wind knocked out of him, barely having enough sense to lift his arms and catch the ladder before it gives him a concussion.

It takes him a few seconds to get his bearings again and when he does Hux is kneeling over him in an all too familiar way. Kylo coughs, pushing the ladder aside while Hux doesn’t wait for permission to feel around his skull. “Can you tell me where you are?”

What a dumb fucking question. “On my ass under a tree,” he wheezes, lungs aching with the effort of getting back into a rhythm.

“Good enough.” With the help of Hux’s hand on his back Kylo manages to get upright, checking out the numerous bloody scratches on his arms. “I swear she’s not usually like this,” Hux hums, slender fingers that smell like latex gloves and antiseptic poking a particularly sore scratch on Kylo’s face and coming away stained with red. “Let’s get you inside, I bet I have a better first aid kit than you.”

“I bet,” Kylo grumbles, abandoning his ladder at the exciting prospect of getting to see the inside of Hux’s home. Up ahead of them Millicent is sitting on the stairs, washing his blood from her paws with the air of a queen, not even sparing him a glance as they go past on their way inside the one storey duplex.

Hux’s house smells like citrus and lavender, Kylo had not been expecting that, so used to Hux always having a clean, medical smell about him he’d never even considered that his home would smell like air fresheners. The fancy kind too. That it’s tidy isn’t much of a surprise. Deposited on an ice blue couch Kylo is told to wait while Hux vanishes down a hall, presumably to retrieve the hallowed first aid kit.

While Hux is gone, Millie slips in through the catflap, chirruping brightly and making a beeline for him. Kylo is sure he’s about to be mauled again, her sheer presence of a magnitude that has him feeling smaller than he thought possible. She stops at his feet, staring up at him with judgemental eyes, she meows and Kylo’s heart skips a beat.

This is it, this is how he dies. Felled by a fat cat in his crush’s home.

How utterly non-heroic.

Then Hux comes back down the hall with a red box in his hand and Millicent suddenly turns into a different cat, eyes half-lidded while she rubs herself along his shins. “Oh look, she’s apologising!” Hux says, sitting down next to him and opening the box to pull out a packet of band-aids and some antiseptic wipes.

Sure,  _ apologising. _

Kylo doesn’t trust that pampered mound of fur one bit, he has a feeling she’ll gouge his eyes out the second Hux is out of the room again.

“Now let’s get you patched up.” Getting one of the little wipes Hux starts cleaning up the numerous scratches along his arms. “Have you ever considered a career change, Ren? Perhaps something less fraught with peril?”

_ Hux knows his name? _ Of course Hux knows his name, it’s on his fucking medical file that Hux has been steadily adding to the last two years. Millicent looks at him and makes a  _ ‘mrrrp’  _ sound, a warning disguised in sweetness. Kylo is afraid.

“No, I like my job. I wanted to be a cop once, but cops suck and no one is accusing firemen of being corrupt.” Not to mention he gets to see Hux a lot on top of saving lives and helping people. “I like the big snippy tongs,” he says instead, miming cutting with his fingers. Hux probably wouldn’t be so nice to him if he knew the thing’s Kylo has fantasised about. What he’s imagined Hux doing to him in the back of an ambulance.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You keep spacing out.” Hux waves a hand in front of his face and Kylo tracks the movement, checking for a wedding ring that has yet to appear. “Who’s the president?”

“The Annoying Orange. Seriously, I’m fine, just tired.” Hux should know this since the last time they saw each other Kylo was busy fighting a fire, as you do. 

“If you need to take a nap, go right ahead. I promise Millicent won’t kill you.” And as if Kylo couldn’t be even more gone on him, Hux laughs. Just a little one, but it’s enough to have butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.  _ God damn it. _

Gentle fingers grab his chin, tilting his head just so while Hux cleans the scratch on his face, leaning close enough that Kylo can feel his breath, which is so not what he needs right now. He smells like coffee and breath mints and he wants so badly to kiss him, staring at his perfectly pink lips, dying a little death when an equally pink tongue darts out to lick the bottom one.

_ Oh god, what if he’s noticed him staring? _

Kylo quickly tears his eyes away looking down on Hux’s blue polo shirt with the embroidered caduceus on the right side of his chest. With a few final touches and a band-aid, Hux leans back to survey his work. “I think you’ll live,” is the final verdict. “Want me to kiss it better?”

_ What? _

Like something out of a dumb sitcom Kylo does a double take, sure his ears are imagining things for him to hear, but Hux is looking dead serious. He tries a cautious, “Yes?” hoping he’s not failing some kind of test.

Suddenly he becomes acutely aware of Millicent again, the fat ginger not having moved an inch since he last looked. “You are allowed to say no, I didn’t mean to assume,” Hux’s voice cuts through to him, a tinge of embarrassment almost perfectly hidden in its depths.

Ok, he can’t fuck this up because of a damn cat, he can do this. Right?

“Uh, n-no, please do.”  _ Real smooth there, loverboy.  _ He can just hear his team laughing all the way from the firestation. They can never know what went down here today. He clears his throat, this time determined to speak without his voice cracking like some pre-pubescent little twerp. “I’d like that.”  _ Much better. _

Hux laughs again, a soft little chortle that has Kylo smiling in return. 

“I would have done this a lot sooner, but we were always at work,” he says, and this time Kylo lets himself stare at Hux’s lips as they shape the words. Then he’s lifting Kylo’s arm and pressing soft kisses to every scratch and scrape from the edge of his gloves and up.

It’s so sweet Kylo thinks he might die, Hux’s lips soft and warm on his skin. He even manages to forget all about Millie when Hux reaches his cheek, then his lips. Sweet can no longer describe what this is, Kylo’s heart doing jumps and flips inside his chest, his eyes slipping closed and hand rising to finally cup Hux’s cheek in his palm.

Like everything else about Hux he kisses with skill and precision, which is great, but Kylo is more on the sloppy side and is too tired to care. Hux doesn’t seem to mind going by the hand pulling on his hair, keeping him up close and at the right angle to keep his nose from getting in the way. Apparently Hux has thought this through and made a plan; and who is Kylo to complain about that when up until about thirty seconds ago he’d thought Hux would never be interested in a brute like him.

_ Thank fuck it wasn't a joke. _

Hastily, Kylo yanks his gloves off, wanting to feel bare skin with his calloused hands if Hux will let him. He does, he even hikes his polo up and over his head when Kylo sticks a hand under it to feel his soft little belly and follow the trail of hair down to the waistband of his cargo pants. That’s where Hux stops him, pulling back to tut and tug on Kylo’s plain t-shirt.

Alright, they can do it like that. Slipping his braces off his shoulders Kylo pulls off his shirt in a single, practiced motion Hux will never know Kylo learned for him should one of his fantasies come true. It wouldn’t do if he got stuck in his own shirt. Admittedly he hadn't imagined the encounter would take place right after a mauling by housecat so he’d have several red scratches on his chest, but beggars can’t be choosers. At least Hux looks impressed.

“You poor thing,” he croons, running a teasing finger along one of the scratches that didn’t draw blood, “she got you here too. Let me kiss it better.”

Hux kissing his chest hadn’t been part of the fantasy and Kylo reckons he needs to step up his game if his fantasies are that unimaginative, but in all fairness he’d painted himself into the hero box when he knows he’s anything but. He much prefers this over having to take charge and disappoint Hux with his apparently boring and abysmal love making skills.

Making his own assumptions, Hux is pushing him back to lay on the couch and Kylo suddenly worries about getting dirt on it, a thought that’s quickly silenced by Hux’s mouth on his nipple, perfect fucking teeth giving him a little bite. Kylo squeaks, a pink flush rising to his cheeks while Hux chuckles and does it again. This is so much better than how he imagined it.

Alas, soon enough Hux has kissed every scratch, scrape, scar, and fading bruise and Kylo figures this is coming to an end before he even got to touch Hux all that much. He can assume the odds are in his favour for more of this in the future, otherwise Hux wouldn’t have kissed him. Right?

Apparently the future is now, for Hux deftly tears open the velcro fly and pulls down the zipper. Maybe he didn’t catch that ladder and he does have a concussion, Kylo thinks, lifting his hips to help get his pants down as far as they go without his boots coming off. He’s not quite sure how to feel right now, a weird cross between, horny, and concerned Hux is going to point out some medical oddity about his dick and this will all have been an elaborate nightmare.

None of that happens. What does happen is Hux pulls Kylo’s underwear down to his knees before getting up and ridding himself of his own cargo pants. Now that Kylo is privy to all of him, not one fibre of his being is disappointed, because  _ damn, Hux is hot. _ Something which he already knew, but underneath that hot ass uniform he’s all long legs and big dick. It’s safe to say Kylo is excited.

Climbing back on top of him, Hux straddles one of his thighs, slotting their legs together so that when he leans down they rub against each other just so. This time they both moan, Kylo’s hands coming up to finally explore all that pale skin. He’s so soft and smooth, every last inch of him, peachy ass a perfect handful for him to grab onto while their hips rock together.

Just being this close to the man he’s been pining after for two years has him overly excited and achingly hard, Hux’s cock feeling like velvet where it’s sliding against his. If Kylo had one wish to make this better it would be some lube, but he’s not running the risk of screwing this up, he’d rather have a sore dick than a ruined mood. Hux doesn’t seem to have the same issue, not being circumcised and all, not that it matters when they’re rubbing dicks like horny teenagers, only they're both too tired to do anything else.

Hux kisses him again before Kylo’s mind can run off down another of the million paths his brain is busy generating, forcing him to focus more on the present and Hux’s warm weight on top of him, pressing him down into the sofa. A pair of long fingers pinch his nipple, rolling and squeezing it, testing what combination gets which embarrassing sound out of Kylo’s mouth, their kissing having devolved into little more than panting in each other’s faces which has no right being as romantic as it is.

“Fuck~” Kylo breathes when a firm pinch of his nipple sends a spike of arousal shooting through him, intense enough to put him right near the edge. He squeezes Hux’s ass and gets a moan in return, Hux’s hips stuttering against his.

His orasm hits like a lightning bolt, surging through him and leaving him breathless in its wake, body trembling with the force of it.  _ Holy shit. _ Hux is apparently thinking much the same if the slack-jawed face he’s making has anything to say. Kylo has never been more ecstatic to have cum smeared over his belly, Hux’s cock twitching alongside his. 

In the stilted aftermath Hux sits up, reaching into his first aid kit for a wipe that he uses to clean up the mess, and now that his view has expanded from Hux alone, Kylo realises that Millie is still right where she was before, staring judgmentally. Sitting there like a silent sentinel. He glances nervously at her.

“Does she always watch?”

“No, next time I promise she won’t,” Hux smiles down at him and the sun rises above the horizon.

“There’s a next time?” Kylo asks hopefully, this magical morning only getting better.

“Of course there is, you have six excellent wingmen, didn’t you know?”  _ Fuck. _

“The, uh, guys spoke to you?” This can’t possibly be good. Knowing them they’ve relayed every embarrassing tale about Kylo’s infatuation in excruciating detail - including how he allegedly moaned Hux’s name in his sleep and humped the couch. Kylo doesn’t want to believe it’s true, but the cum in his pants had told a different tale.

“Nothing embarrassing, I promise. Apart from maybe your interest in latex gloves.” Ok, that’s not so bad. It could have been a lot worse. “Did you really have a wet dream about me?”

“Fuck!”


End file.
